Greenhouse Academy Season One
by CJmega12
Summary: Join Cj Woods as he and his two siblings go to Greenhorne Academy, where their Mom went to school there with new challenges, friends, friendship, romance, and distrust will meet. And I can accept any OC you guys have.


Warning:

Before you guys read this, Cj in this story is adopted by the woods family since the age of two or three, the same age as Alex, and he is the same skin color like Daniel and Parker in this too, and one more thing because Cj was put up for adoption because both his parents died from a car accident and most of his relatives were died to expect his Grandpa that care took of him but he ended up being missing that led Cj to be in foster care and meet the woods family to be their son, so that's all and enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter one: Pilot

 **7:00 am, Woods House**

It was a early at the Wood House, where Ryan Woods was saying goodbye to her family while going on a space mission in space.

"I love you" says Carter. Sighing and telling his wife.

"I love you, too" says Ryan. Says goodbye to Jack.

"We want you to know how proud we are you" says Jack. As he and Ryan turned to their three kids.

"Hayley, look after your brothers. I'm counting on you" says Ryan. Telling her oldest daughter to look after her two brothers.

"Don't worry" says Hayley. Chuckling to her mom's words. "I we'll remember to brush our teeth before we go to bed. Right, Alex and Cj. As Ryan turned to the boys and touching their hair.

"Boys, it's a short trip around the moon" says Ryan. As Alex and Cj started hugging their mom.

"But be careful. I heard the jet leg on the way back is awful" says Hayley.

"You three will always be in here" says Ryan. Chuckling and putting her hand onto her heart.

"Ryan, it's time to go" says Co Worker. Telling her it's time to leave.

"Wait! I want a picture" says Hayley. Taking a picture standing next to each other.

"Bye" says Alex and Cj. Saying goodbye.

"I love you, Mom" says Hayley. Saying goodbye to her mom as she got in the car and left.

"41 year old Ryan Woods is about to make history. As a child, Ryan Woods feel in love with space exploration after exploring a million-year-old meteor." "She's now the first female astronaut to orbit the moon on the maiden voyage of the Athena spacecraft" says The female reporter. While the Woods, their friends and family were in living room with decorations to cheer for the Wood kids Mom.

"Okay, when you see Mom, cheer really loud" says Hayley. Giving everyone flags in the living room.

"And received her doctorate in physics at Calteach" says the News woman.

"My mom, the overarchiever" says Hayley. Making everyone laugh.

"You said it!" says Carter. With a smile on his face.

"Look! There she is!" yelled Alex and Cj. Pointing at the television screen while everyone else is cheering.

"Whoooo!" yelled Everyone. Cheering.

"Go, Mom!" yelled Hayley.

"T-minus ten" says Man tv reporter. Counting down.

"Go Ma!" yelled Cj.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" yelled Everyone. Cheering and watching the spaceship go into space until couple of seconds it exploded and everyone was shocked to this.

"This is mission control, Huston" says Man on the Tv. Figuring out what just happened to space ship.

"What just happened" asked Hayley. With a strange look on her face.

"...Contingency, securing information... The search and rescue teams have been mobilized in the Santa Barbara area..." says The Man on the Tv. Sitting for a couple minutes of silence until Alex and Cj walked out of the house while Hayley was following them and cried.

 **8 Months Later**

In Hayley's room, there was some rock music playing in the room while Hayley was playing the tennis racket as a guitar to listening the song along with her friends Owen and Mere doing their own thing while Alex and Cj was outside playing basketball trying to get the ball into two different basketball hoops and spots around the house.

"Stop it with the banging already" yelled Hayley. Yelling at Alex and Cj to stop banging. "Unbelievable, My two little brothers is wasting their lives trying to get a stupid ball into a stupid hoop, so they can get into some stupid leadership school.

"The Greenhouse?" asked Mere.

"It's a brainwash factory" says Owen. Being weird.

"Totally, but don't tell them that, their doing it all of this in honor of Mom" says Hayley.

"Who cares if they make it into the Greenhouse, Besides, you can tear down that between the three rooms and make yourself a luxury suite" says Mere. Thinking of a good idea for Hayley.

"That's not a bad idea, Mere" says Hayley.

"Sure. Don't forget to name the suite after me, though" says Mere.

"I mean, we could put the bed over there, a little chill-out zone over here, and we could stick Owen over there" says Hayley. Smiling and getting up to talk to her brothers. "Guys, I changed my mind! Keep practicing!" she yelled from the window as Alex shoots the ball into the hoop as Cj did the same thing on the other side of the house while finishing up to go to bed, until Alex's basketball went into Hayley's room and hits the record and the two started arguing about what happened while Cj and their dad were sitting on the couch listening to the argument.

"That was a limited edition of the Dark Side from 1973. You cant get that anywhere else!" yelled Hayley.

"Maybe you're the only one who listens to this stuff!" yelled Alex.

"Keep your cool, Alex. A leader needs to keep his cool, doesn't he?" says Hayley. Still arguing with Alex over a record.

"I'm glad Mom's not around to see you and your lazy friends doing nothing, nothing with your lives!" yelled Alex.

"Stop bringing Mom into everything!" She yelled.

"That's enough" yelled Carter. Walking out of the room leaving the three teens alone.

"Good job" says Alex. Leaving the room letting Cj and Hayley to alone until Cj left the room to.

 **The Next Day**

It was a brand new day at the house with Alex looking for his number two pencil in the kitchen, Cj with his stuff packed up in his back pack ready to go, and Hayley was on her phone eating cereal.

"Has anyone seen my No. 2 pencil?" says Alex. Moving objects around the house looking the a pencil. "Anybody?". He asked again, Hayley and Cj, have you two seen my No. 2 pencil.

"Nope, haven't seen it" says Cj.

"Why would you look there for it?" asked Hayley. Looking at her brother with a weird look, while Alex and Cj were checking the time as it was time to leave.

"Dad, we should leave now!" yelled Alex. Getting their dad out of bed.

"It's not gonna happen, guys. He's still in bed" says Hayley.

"What do you mean? We're supposed to leave now!" yelled Alex. Bringing their dad down the stairs. "Get some him water from the fridge". As Cj got some waters to their dad.

"Dad, do you know where the car keys are?" asked Cj. Asking their dad while his was confused.

"Huh?" says Carter. Being confused and went back to bed.

"Oh, come on" says Alex. Being annoyed.

"Guys, enough! He can't into the car like this" yelled Hayley.

"It's a two hour drive from here. We're not gonna make it if we leave now" says Alex

"It's our last year to qualify" says Alex and Cj. Sitting in the chairs.

"I'll drive you two there" says Hayley. Giving Alex his pencil and he scoffed, while the three went in the car, Alex and Hayley in the front and Cj in back seat and off they went into the highway about to exit while the two brothers were looking at the book of the Greenhouse owned by Louis Osmond, and seeing the eagles and ravens, meanwhile at the school in the eagles clubhouse was Daniel Hayward walking around with students and hanging up a photo of him and now to the ravens clubhouse where the ravens were enjoying themselves playing pool, video games, reading books and other stuff until Leo grabbed his guitar and left the clubhouse to play for testing, and back with the three siblings still driving as they got even to the Greenhouse being happy as they reach the entrance until the three of them started walking until the saw the school as Alex and Cj started walking with Hayley following them. Meanwhile with Daniel, Parker, Tyler, and Kaden were talking to each other about the test.

"All right, listen. First, we need you two to pass the exam. Remember there are two spots on the Eagles." says Daniel.

"Don't pressure us" says Tyler and Kaden. Looking scared.

"There's no pressure, Tyler and Kaden" says Parker. "We just want you two on the team. That's all".

"Yea, but we told you guys, were bad at tests" says Tyler and Kaden. Looking worried infront of them.

"Don't worry about that, all right?" says Peter. "We got you two all of the answers". Giving them two pieces of paper with the answers.

"Good" says Kaden.

"You two can copy, can't you" asked Daniel. Asking them if they can copy.

"Yea, we think so. Yea" says both the of them.

"Yea. Good" says Parker. Feeling excited.

"Okay?" says Kaden.

"Hey, are you no Ravens saw you hack into their server" asked Daniel.

"No one saw me" says Paker.

"Good" says Daniel.

"All good" says Parker.

"All right, you two, were counting on you two to get in, so we can beat Whitney this year" says Daniel. Having faith in them.

"All right" says Tyler and Kaden. Walking to the other way, until Daniel and Parker stop them and pointed to the exam room, meanwhile outside where some students were getting some books for the school until Max bumped into Emma on purpose while they saw some kids got rejected on the first day, and meanwhile the with Hayley, Alex, and Cj walking into the school to look around in the lobby.

"That's the chemistry lab where Mom worked at" says Alex. Looking around the lobby with his siblings.

"And I can't wait to see the new gymnasium" says Cj. Being super excited for this.

"Responsibility is the price of greatness" yelled Hayley. Yelling a little loud for her brothers to hear her.

"Shh! Everyone can hear you!" says Alex. Quieting Hayley's voice down.

"Oh, what are they gonna do?" says Hayley. "Arrest me for disrespecting the regime".

"Yeah, very funny" says Cj. Closing his book.

"Oh, yea!" says a student. Cheering for some spelling bee or something, while chanting eagles.

"This school takes competition a little bit too seriously" laughed Hayley. Being really funny, until Alex pointed to Daniel making Hayley confused.

"That's Daniel Hayward!" yelled Alex.

"Who!" says Hayley. Being confused.

"That's the captain of the eagles" says Cj. Seeing Alex walking up to Daniel and Parker, along with Cj.

"Hey! Hi, Daniel" says Alex. Walking up to Daniel. "Um, I just wanted to let you know, I'm a big fan, a big fan, while my brother is a just fan" says Alex.

"Me and him, are trying out for the Eagles, too, because my brother is a shooting guard and me I'm a right/left shooting guard, and we've learned everything. I'm Cj and this my brother Alex." says Cj. Was about to shake his hand including Alex until Daniel turned away.

"Yeah, cool" sighed Daniel. Turning away from the two brothers and went back to talk with Parker.

"Students in group D, please go to room 102 for your exam" says Man on PA.

"You two okay?, these two looks a little pale" says Daniel. Until he scoffed at them.

"Yea, their shaking like a leaf" says Parker. Making fun of Alex and Cj.

"Mhm" says Daniel. Agreeing with Parker about Alex and Cj shaking as leafs." Signs of weakness".

"Definitely" says Parker.

"Yea, they'll pick up right on that, to" says Daniel.

"You know, they will" says Parker. "Their more ravens material". Agreeing with Daniel, until Hayley got mad and walked up to the four boys.

"Yo, stop psyching out my brothers!" yelled Hayley. Using her mad voice to argue with Daniel and Parker.

"There are hundreds applicants and two spots on the Eagles". "Just sayin" says Daniel. Staring at Hayley like she is crazy or weird.

"It's okay. She didn't mean it" says Cj. Apologizing to them, as Alex pulled her to go to the exam along with Cj, until Hayley turned back to Daniel.

"Come on" says Alex. Pulling his sister arm.

"You're the one who looks scared. What, you're afraid of some people who younger and more talented will replace you?". "Just sayin" says Hayley. Walking away from the two eagles.

"Why you gotta do that" asked Cj. Going into the exam room with Alex, while a officer dragging jackie in handcuffs and bringing her in the exam room with all the other students, meanwhile in the exam room the students were in their chairs listening to a teacher talking about the exam.

"The following exam is an SAT test identical to the one given college applicants who are few years older than you." says a teacher. "They get two and half hours to finish it". "You will only have forty five minutes". "Mark your answer with the stylus that is attached to the tablet". "We will have result when you are finished". Once when you are finished with the written exam, you will then take the mandatory physical exam, for the eagles or the computers skills exam for the ravens". As she was finished talking the officer brought Jackie in the classroom and locks her on chair that is next to Max, while giving her the test and brought Leo Cruz captain of the eagles to heavy metal for them during the exam, now back with Hayley listening to music on her phone while leaning the on wall and talking to a teen that just got rejected and made her cry.


End file.
